Bad Bunny
Benito Antonio Martínez Ocasio (born ), better known by his stage name Bad Bunny, is a Puerto Rican Latin trap and reggaeton singer. While working in a supermarket as a bagger and studying at the University of Puerto Rico at Arecibo, Bad Bunny gained popularity on SoundCloud and he was signed to a record label. "Diles" was his 2016 breakthrough single, and was followed by a number of hits, notable appearances, and a collaboration with Cardi B and J Balvin on the Billboard Hot 100 number-one single "I Like It" and with Drake on "Mia". His debut album, X 100pre, was released in December 2018. Career While working as a bagger at Supermercados Econo in Vega Baja, Bad Bunny released music as an independent artist on SoundCloud, where his song "Diles" caught the attention of DJ Luian who signed him to his record label, Hear this Music. Since then, he has earned multiple top-ten entries on the US Hot Latin Songs chart. His breakthrough single, "Soy Peor", established him as a forerunner in the Latin American trap scene and reached number 22 on the Hot Latin Songs chart. In the summer of 2017, Bad Bunny signed a booking deal with Cardenas Marketing Network (CMN) for several Latin American countries. He was featured in Becky G's single "Mayores", released in July 2017. Starting in November 2017, Bad Bunny hosted Beats 1's first Spanish-language show, Trap Kingz. Also in November 2017, Bad Bunny's track, "Tu No Metes Cabra" peaked at number 38 on the Hot Latin Songs chart. The re-mix also demanded the release from prison of Anuel AA. At around the same time, the song "Sensualidad," released as a collaboration between Bad Bunny, J Balvin, and Prince Royce, peaked at number 8 on the Hot Latin Songs chart, while the remix of "Te Boté" with Ozuna and Nicky Jam reached number one on that chart. In 2018, Cardi B collaborated with Bad Bunny and J Balvin on the Billboard Hot 100 number-one single, "I Like It". In Cardi B's single, Bad Bunny raps in Spanish, Spanglish, and English. It became Bad Bunny's first number-one single on the US Billboard Hot 100. On October 11, 2018, Bad Bunny released "Mia", a collaboration with Drake. It reached number five on the Billboard Hot 100. In November 2018, Bad Bunny released "Te Guste" with Jennifer Lopez, with a video directed by Mike Ho. Bad Bunny released his debut album X 100pre on Christmas Eve 2018 soon after leaving DJ Luian's label "Hear this Music", revealing on an Instagram live stream that he was never allowed to make an album and also confessing that he actually produced his music by himself. He would join Rimas Entertainment as soon as he left "Hear this Music" to release his debut album on December 24, 2018. From March 8–10, 2019, Bad Bunny performed a sold-out weekend concert run at the José Miguel Agrelot Coliseum in San Juan, his debut in Puerto Rico's major entertainment venue. The initial 2-date concert were sold out in a matter of hours, prompting a third date, after much speculation and demand, including specially-priced student tickets. The weekend concert run was themed to '90s Puerto Rican nostalgia through visual elements by local artist and illustrator Sergio Vázquez; the shows also brought back a brief introduction segment featuring the famous '90s late night show No te duermas and its host, Antonio Sánchez "El Gángster". Many guests performers joined Bad Bunny on stage, including Tommy Torres, Becky G, J Balvin, Wisin & Yandel, Ñejo, Arcángel, PJ Sin Suela, El Alfa, Jovani Vázquez and up-and-coming rapper, Guaynaa. A song, Afilando los cuchillos, (in English: Sharpening the knives) with lyrics by Bad Bunny and Residente, was released during the 2019 protests against Ricardo Rosselló. In 2019, Bad Bunny performed on the main stage at Coachella. 'This page was created by Flugmented on October 7, 2019. ' Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Puerto Rican YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views